brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
4755 Knight Bus
US $29.99 |Ages = 7-12 |Released = 2004 |Theme = |Theme2 = Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban }} 4755 Knight Bus is a set released in 2004. The set depicts the scene in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban where , after fleeing Privet Drive, is picked up by the purple triple decker Knight Bus, a mode of transport for stranded witches and wizards. It also includes a lamp post, Harry's trunk, Hedwig, a shrub, and Sirius Black in his dog form. Minifigures of Harry Potter and Stan Shunpike are included. Description The Bus The triple decker bus includes three levels for passengers with beds rather than seats, as well as plenty of room for luggage. The windshield piece has the Shrunken Head printed on it. The beds are designed to slide up and down with every bend of the road. Minifigures enter via a door at the back, and the wheels of the Knight Bus roll very easily. There are lots of space aboard the Knight Bus for luggage, and aside from his wand, Harry has a trunk, a bedding tile, and Hedwig. Other accessories in the set are a shrub, a lamppost, and a dog which represents Sirius Black in his Animagus form. Layers between the floors are mostly covered with smooth tiles so the parts come apart easily for playability. Minifigures The minifigures in this set are in casual clothing and Stan Shunpike. This particular Harry Potter minifigure is exclusive to the set, and while his torso pattern resembles what he wears in 4714 Gringotts Bank, the particular blue version found in this set is not found anywhere else. Stan is the first LEGO minifigure ever to be made almost completely out of purple bricks, and the police hat piece is in purple for the first time for this minifigure. Another interesting feature of the minifigure is the hair printed on his face. His torso has a purple tie and a conductor's ticket machine. He was exclusive to this set until a redesign of him was released in 4866 The Knight Bus. Minifigures Gallery LEGO.com Desription Notes * In 2011 it was remade as 4866 The Knight Bus. This new version includes a redesign of the bus as well as minifigures for an Ernie Prang and a cylindrical piece representing the Shrunken Head. * In this set Stan Shunpike is a driver of the bus; however, in the film, book, and LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, it was driven by Ernie Prang. This mistake is fixed in 4866 The Knight Bus. * This set includes a window piece that has the Shrunken Head printed on it. * Due to colour consistency problems, in most sets, the Purple bricks were mismatched. This was fixed in the 2011 rendition of the Knight Bus. Gallery 4755 Side.jpg K4755-0000-XX-13-1.jpg 4594px1.jpg|The printed window with the Shrunken Head See also * 4695 Mini Knight Bus * 4866 The Knight Bus External links *bricker.info Category:Harry Potter Category:4000 sets Category:2004 sets Category:Vehicles (Harry Potter)